


Race to Erase

by Stefa_writes



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefa_writes/pseuds/Stefa_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, things just don't go the way you want them to be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Race to Erase

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized paragraphs/dialogue are flashbacks.  
> (Y/n)= your name  
> (N/n)= Nickname
> 
> Read this fic while listening to Race to Erase by Son Lux :)

He opened the door to your shared apartment. Well, now his apartment.

He dropped his keys on the coffee table. He walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer. He sat on the couch and closed his eyes. He looked to the wall and saw a picture of you kissing him on the cheek while he was smiling like a school boy.

_'Come on just one more picture!' He said while trailing behind you._

_'You take way too many pictures Seb!' You giggled._

_'You love 'em anyway' he said while grabbing you by the waist and holding his arm out with his phone on his hand._

_'Only because you take great pictures' you smiled and kissed his cheek. He smiled and took a picture of the moment._

 

It brought a pang to his chest; he looked up at the ceiling as he felt hot tears streaming down his face. He wiped at his tears and downed his beer. He walked around the empty apartment.

Before everything went to shit, the place was so full of life. You would always be playing your favorite music in the background and the both of you would be dancing 'til dawn.

Now, there's nothing but boxes filling the vast space of the apartment. The boxes contained all of your things. Somebody was going to come by to pick them up in the morning. He looked in one of the boxes that held your clothes. He took out the shirt he let you have. You always wore it lounging around and he loved seeing you wearing his shirts.

_Music blasted from the apartment and he smiled._

_The music stopped and h_ _e dropped his keys on the counter, leaned his suitcase over by the sofa and took off his jacket._

_Then _Old Time Rock & Roll began playing. _ _

_'Hey, (N/n)? I'm home...' his voice trailed off when he saw you sliding around the apartment with his shirt and socks on._

_You didn't notice him because you were so lost in the music and with your dancing._

_He leaned by the counter and watched your movements._ _He crossed his arms and marvelled at the amusing scene. Just when you were kneeling on the floor imitating Tom Cruise, Sebastian cleared his throat. Your eyes widened, dropped the broom you were holding and quickly stood up._

_'Hey! You're home!!' You hugged him._

_'Looks like you were having a lot of fun without me' he smiled._

_You turned off the stereo and walked up to him._

_'Well, what'd you expect me doing? Wallowing in despair and screaming your name?'_

_'Mmmaybe a little bit..?'_

_You smacked him on the chest, then embraced him._

_'I missed you'_

_'Me too'_

_After a comfortable silence and a whole minute of embracing each other._

_'Is this my shirt?' He asked._

_'Yeah. I really missed you so much that I dug around your drawers and voila. I could wash it and put it back if you need it.'_

_He chuckled and twirled you._

_'No, keep it. It looks great on you' he smiled and kissed you_

He walked to the bedroom you both used to share. He leant by the doorframe and stared at the empty bed.At this time of the night you would be sleeping peacefully on the bed with him, but that was before.

He lay down on the bed with your shirt and curled up with your pillow, the scent of you still lingering. He felt the tears fall again as he remembered what had happened between the both of you..

_'(Y/n)?'_

_He found you stuffing a bag with your clothes and essentials._

_'What are you doing? Are you going somewhere?'_

_'I'm sorry.' You quietly said as you looked at him with tears falling down your face._

_'What- what's going on? Where are you going?'_

_'It's not working out anymore, Seb. We hardly ever see each other because of our hectic schedules but whenever we do get to see each other were too tired or still busy with junkets and the press and meetings. And I'm tired of not being with you. So maybe it's better if we're not together at all' your voice breaking at your last words. You zipped your suitcase and took it off the bed._

_'We could make it work, (Y/n). We can try.' He said, swallowing the lump in his throat._

_You shook your head._

_'We've already tried, Seb. For months we tried keeping up our relationship. It didn't work. Long distance relationships suck. So let's just end it now and save ourselves the heartbreak.'_

_He hugged you tightly and you felt his tears fall on your shoulder._

_'Please don't leave.' He whispered desperately._

_'I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I just really can't take it anymore.' You pushed him away and quickly made your way to the door._

He still lay on the bed curled up. Your pillow held tightly to his chest.

He wished that it was you in his arms, not a piece of you that will constantly remind him that he lost you.


End file.
